


A Night at Home

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: 31halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	A Night at Home

“Trick o Treat!” the kids screamed as the door opened. Blair smiled down at them as he reached for the candy in the bowl he held. He gave each child two pieces of candy as he named them off. “A princess, Spiderman, don’t web me man, and look at you, a fireman.”

The children gave him a chorus of “Thank you’s,” as they closed their bags and headed then down the hall to the next stop.

Closing the door behind him, Blair looked across the living room to see Jim sitting on the couch, reaching forward for another handful of homemade caramel popcorn as he watched the football game on the wide screen tv.

“How many kids does that make Chief?” Jim asked as he threw several popped kernels into his mouth.

“Ten, so far.”

“That’s better than last year.”

“Yes it is. Another hour or so to see if we get any more knocks on the door, and the rest of the booty is ours.”

“I noticed you did buy some good stuff.”

“Well, if we are the ones to enjoy it, it might as well be something we like.”

The screen erupts in a touchdown as the visitors ran a sixty yarder to score.

“Damn, I was hoping they would keep them from scoring this quick.”

“It’s a rough year man.” Blair sat down and reached for his own handful of popcorn and waited for the next trick o treater to knock on their door.


End file.
